


see me as how i were

by rinxh



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Death, its so short enjoy, non-graphic, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinxh/pseuds/rinxh
Summary: The endings of the past, and the beginnings of death.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	see me as how i were

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT the fuck did i just write i know this is short but this came to me in a fever dream and I had to,,, pls ignore my grammar mistakes i suck

“Felix, do you remember when we were kids?” A broken voice says next to him, it’s Sylvain. It’s always Sylvain, he thinks as he reminisces the past. Ah the carefree child he once were, crying and choking up his words at the simplest things. 

“I remember.” Felix responds, his heart slowing a beat each word, his mind swirls into a realistic dream- what once was, he surely could not ask for it back.

***

The sun glared through the trees, rays coming down at Felix and Sylvain. They weren’t used to the warm weather considering how far north they live, Felix had always prefered icy winds and white snowfalls to the fresh greenery. Sylvain had asked him to go on a walk with him out of nowhere, popping out of the shadows to drag him out to the open and into the forest. 

“Sylvain, please don’t go out of the path. We could get lost!” He pulls back the older’s arm, accidentally pulling too hard he stumbles into Felix’s chest with Sylvain laughing clear as bells, a stark difference to the quiet whistle in the trees.

“Are you scared, Fe?” Yes of course Felix is scared, he tries to look past the shadows, even with the sun out in the open the forest presents itself darkly as if it defied any light. He doesn’t answer, only stares at Sylvain with horror in his eyes. 

“Alright we’ll stay on path, but it’s a much longer way. I want to show you before sundown.” Sylvain grabs his hand once again, and the urge to clasp his hands with his has Felix ignoring the warmth in his palms. 

They arrive as quickly as possible to the place Sylvain wanted to show him. The scenery is limitless to it’s beauty with waterfalls cascading down the river, leaves floating through soft wind. Rays of sun giving spotlight to the glistening river and insects chirping as birds sing.

“Do you like it?” There’s a hint of insecurity in Sylvain’s voice, he awaits his answer as Felix drinks in the entirety of this magnificent view. His mouth gapes and his eyes start to shed tears.” Felix doesn’t know why he’s crying, but his heart starts to rattle against his ribcage.

“Fe? Fe! Are you alright?” Sylvain comes closer to cup his cheeks, a look of concern shown so visibly.

“It’s so…” he cannot describe the beauty. Felix cannot describe anything when it comes to Sylvain. So all he does is hug the other tight. A small thank you near his ear. 

***

“Hey Felix?” Sylvain says again, this time reaching a hand out to him. Bloody palms are in his sight, matching his. 

“Just say Fe.” Felix is wordless just like he was before, yet he cannot cry. 

“Fe,” Sylvain tests before continuing, “I love you.”

Felix’s heart is so slow. There’s no more energy in him to speak except for tightening his hands against Sylvains. They both lay on the ground, listening to the sound of yells as the world gets darker. Felix doesn’t want to close his eyes just yet, he wants to take one last look at Sylvain. 

Next to him is a corpse, gently smiling at Felix as if he cherished his last moments. With no one to see, he smiles back- getting closer to the body. Asking for the both of them to meet again in the next life, he rests against him. For once Felix is thankful for his life.

**Author's Note:**

> bless yall wkwk


End file.
